Robot Master Stories
by StapyPenBFDI
Summary: Stories about the Robot Masters and the weird adventures they get up to. It's in transcript format, but future fanfics will be in story format.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction! Anyways, this is going to be a collection of stories involving the Robot Masters. It's written in transcript format, but my later Fanfics will be in story format. Without further ado, let's dive right into the first story!**

Air Man: There we go. My stage is complete. Mega Man will never reach me now!

Bubble Man: Oh, so THAT'S why your stage took so long to finish.

Air Man: Yeah. It's filled to the brim with Goblins, Matasaburos, and Kaminari Goros, not to mention all those death pits. And when he gets past all of that, he'll have to face me and my tornadoes!

Bubble Man: Well, I got some Ankos to put in my stage, and I also lined the ceilings with spikes. He'll never get past those!

Air Man: How do the spikes change anything?

Bubble Man: Did you forget? Mega Man jumps higher underwater, so of course he's gonna hit them if he's not careful!

Crash Man: Hey, folks! What are y'all talkin' about?

Bubble Man: Oh, hey there Crash Man. Just having a chat about our stages.

Crash Man: Y'all mind if I join in?

Bubble Man: Nope. So, anyways, what's your stage like?

Crash Man: Well, it's got plenty of ladders that Mega Man'll have to climb. There'll also be mechanical critters droppin' eggs on him and havin' their babies gang up on him!

Air Man: Hey, I also have those birds in my stage. They're called Pipis, if I remember correctly.

Crash Man: And when he climbs up all of 'em, I'll be firin' my Crash Bombs left and right at him!

Air Man: Well, you're lucky I made my stage really hard. Air Shooter takes you out in 2 hits, remember?

Crash Man: Oh, right.

Quick Man: (zooms in) Ey, Air, my main man!

Air Man: Don't call me your main man, Quick Man. If anything, you're making me cringe.

Quick Man: Ha ha! Classic Air Dude! Anyways, I overheard your conversation about your stages, and I couldn't just help but laugh at the fact that all 3 of you have stages totally inferior to mine.

Bubble Man: Then prove it!

Quick Man: It's got these bodacious beams that kill Mega Dude in one hit, these Sniper Joe dudes in jumping robots, and to top it all off, my strategy for my battle is to be real erratic so that Mega Dude doesn't know what I'll do next!

Crash Man: Wow, that's clearly gonna be the hardest stage of 'em all!

Quick Man: I know, right, Crash Dude?

Bubble Man: (through gritted teeth) THIS WOULD BE A LOT MORE BEARABLE IF QUICK MAN DIDN'T USE SO MUCH SURFER LINGO.

Heat Man: Uh, hey guys! Me and Wood Man were wondering if we could, uh, join your conversation?

Air Man: Well, we've already got Bubble, Quick, and Crash on board, so you 2 can join.

Wood Man: Well, I have the hardest stage. It is filled to the brim with roadrunners, monkeys, and tigers that breathe fire. And once I put up my very own Leaf Shield, Mega Man will not be able to attack me!

Bubble Man: Doesn't sound too hard, but hey, at least you could try to put up a fight. Also, I wonder who took the disappearing tiles?

Heat Man: (sweating in fear) Um, uh...I did? (closes himself)

Bubble Man: That's a shame. Really would've been useful in my stage.

Heat Man: (opens himself) So you're not going to attack me?

Bubble Man: Nah. We're brothers!

Heat Man: Oh, thank goodness...

Air Man: You should also be thankful, Heat Man. My Item #2 could easily pass those disappearing tiles of yours.

Quick Man: Hey, that would be totally radical! Surfing on a river of lava above a bunch of disappearing tiles on the wall, while watching Mega Dude repeatedly die in the same spot every time!

Crash Man: Y'all need to do something about Quick Man. He's gettin' on my nerves.

?: Oh, like this?

(A flash is heard, and Quick Man is frozen. Flash Man then appears)

Flash Man: Crash Man is right. He was getting on my nerves. I need to have my beauty sleep, but I can't when neanderthals like Quick Man are spouting their rubbish.

Wood Man: Well, hello there, Flash Man! Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, but we are discussing our stages and how hard they are! Care to join us?

Flash Man: Well, I don't see the harm in that. Let's just say that during my stage, Mega Man's going to slip and slide all over the place. Plus, I'll freeze him in time and blast him with projectiles. And when I defeat him, I'll look more elegant than I've ever been.

Bubble Man: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FREEZING QUICK MAN! (hugs Flash Man. Flash Man then shakes him off)

Flash Man: You're welcome. Anyways, I should be returning to my beauty sleep. (disappears in a flash)

Air Man: Well, that's everyone! Wait, are we forgetting someone?

Crash Man: Yep. I believe Metal Man's missin'.

Bubble Man: (gets up) Well, can someone go get him?

(Metal Man is seen running towards everyone in the distance. He is bruised.)

Metal Man: HOLY GUACAMOLE, MEGA MAN IS A MEGA MONSTER! (Mega Man comes after him, shooting lemons at him. Metal Man runs away and explodes off screen.)

Mega Man: (walks up to the robot masters, changes his weapon to Metal Blade, and aims at Bubble Man and the sleeping Flash Man.)

Crash Man: Quick, y'all! Let's get out of this place!

(Everyone runs away, except for the frozen Quick Man and the sleeping Flash Man. Mega Man fires blades at both of them and defeats them. He later chases after the rest of the Robot Masters.)


	2. Chapter 2

Crash Man: Finally! My brand spankin' new Robot Master Recovery Center is finished!

Bubble Man: Wait, Crash Man, what is that and how does it work?

Crash Man: It's a fancy invention called the RMRC! You just pull this crank, and the dead Robot Masters become alive and kickin' again!

Bubble Man: That's pretty cool!

Crash Man: I know, right? Anyways, I better get this gizmo goin'! (cranks the lever)

(Metal Man, Quick Man, and Flash Man are recovered)

Metal Man: Wait, how am I alive again? Did Wily rebuild me? Did someone use necromancy? I'M A ZOMBIE! AAAAA-(Bubble Man shuts him up)

Bubble Man: Crash Man built this machine that recovers dead Robot Masters.

Quick Man: Woah! That's radical, Crash Dude!

Flash Man: You know, Crash Man, you really should enable a blacklist to keep birdbrains like (points to Quick Man) him from being recovered.

Crash Man: Well, he is annoyin', but he is our brother, so I ain't enablin' a blacklist.

Flash Man: Whatever.

Needle Man: (walks up) Hey guys.

Quick Man: Oh, hey, Needle Dude! What brings you here?

Needle Man: Well, Gemini Man and Snake Man are being weird...

Bubble Man: Can you show me?

Needle Man: Sure, just follow me.

(Bubble Man and Needle Man leave Crash Man's stage to go to Snake Man's stage)

Needle Man: As soon as we enter this door, you'll see what I'm talking about. You sure you wanna see this?

Bubble Man: How bad could it possibly be?

Needle Man: I'll take that as a yes. (opens door to reveal Snake Man chasing Gemini Man)

Snake Man: COME ON, GEMINI, I JUST NEED A STRAND OF YOUR HAIR!

Gemini Man: NO! WE'VE BEEN RUNNING LIKE THIS FOR 15 MINUTES AND NOT ONE OF US HAS GIVEN UP!

Snake Man: PLEASE, GEMINI? I JUST NEED IT FOR MY SCRAPBOOK!

Gemini Man: UM, UHH...(duplicates himself) AH HA! (the real Gemini Man leaves)

(Snake Man chases Gemini Man's clone)

Gemini Man: (shuts door behind him) Well, that was creepy. Snake Man doesn't know that I rather dislike him yet.

Bubble Man: Wow. Thank Wily you're able to clone yourself.

Gemini Man: Yeah, sure.

Needle Man: So, what should we do now?

Bubble Man: Let's talk and walk for now. Later, we can decide on a stage to go to.

Gemini Man: Good idea.

(Needle Man, Bubble Man, and Gemini Man get up and start talking and walking)

 **Author's Note: For those wondering, yes, I do watch PeaTea64! It's a shame she doesn't upload videos anymore. Well, she is going to make Planet Robobot in a nutshell, but that's probably gonna be a one-off. Anyways, I'll see y'all in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Needle Man: So, what's been happening with you?

Gemini Man: Snake Man keeps fanboying over me and asking me for stuff for his scrapbook.

Bubble Man: Like what?

Gemini Man: Strands of my hair, fingernail clippings, you know, the usual creepy stuff!

Needle Man: Wow. That is really creepy.

Gemini Man: You know, Needle Man, you are strong against Snake Man, so you could've killed him.

Bubble Man: No! Needle Man and Snake Man are brothers! That would just be wrong!

Gemini Man: Kid, it's pretty clear to me you haven't heard of Cain and Abel.

Needle Man: Can we please stop talking about me and how I should've killed Snake Man?!

Bubble Man: Okay. So, have you heard about the legend of Bond Man?

Needle Man: Who is Bond Man?

Bubble Man: I heard about him a while ago when I was hanging out with Ice Man. Apparently, he's a scrapped robot master that was going to have the powers of glue, but he was scrapped and replaced with Time Man. He stays in the storage room deactivated, and because he's incomplete, he's a monster. If you turn him on, he'll go crazy and squirt glue everywhere. So, that's the legend of Bond Man.

Gemini Man: That's probably just a legend, but that would help keep Snake Man still. After all, my clone is a person too. Well, sort of a person, but you get the point. Anyways, let's see if we can find Bond Man, wake him up, and get him to superglue Snake Man to a wall.

Bubble Man: Well, that would still be kind of cruel, but it isn't killing, so I'm in.

Needle Man: I'll try to tame him and get him to squirt Snake Man with glue.

Gemini Man: So, does anyone know where the storage room is?

Bubble Man: I think I know. Follow me.


	4. Chapter 4

(The door opens to the storage room)

Needle Man: Okay, I'll try to activate him. Bubble Man, you bag his cannon so he can't spray superglue on us. Gemini, you taunt Bond Man so he sprays, okay?

Gemini Man: Okay.

Needle Man: Okay, here's the switch. Let's turn it on. Bubble Man, do you have the bag?

Bubble Man: Yep.

Needle Man: Well, let's turn this bad boy on!

(Bond Man gets turned on)

Bond Man: H EL L LO! MY YM NAME NIS BON ODMAN! HOW AR EO YIA?

Gemini Man: Wait, he actually has a personality? I thought he was a monster.

Bond Man: MONS TETR? OH ONHO N! I BEB TEER PROTEOCEEJT YOU GUY SY! (starts squirting glue into the bag)

Bubble Man: Yes, it's working!

Bond Man: DO NOTK O TONOT WORR YR EVE IROYON E! BOD JJIJ ND MAN AIS HEAH RA TO S IJAJVJE ATHE DAU!

Bubble Man: I think the bag is full! Needle Man, turn him off!

Needle Man: Sure thing. (turns off Bond Man)

Gemini Man: Okay, we need to splash this on Snake Man to superglue him to the wall.

?: STOP RIGHT THERE!

Gemini, Needle, and Bubble Man: (GASP!)

Fake Man: WHAT IN THE NAME OF WILY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

Needle Man: Um...we were just looking for some parts to help repair a friend!

Fake Man: THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE A BAG FULL OF GLUE? ANSWER ME NOW!

Bubble Man: Fine. We turned on Bond Man to get some superglue.

Fake Man: YOU IDIOTS! BOND MAN IS A MONSTER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE PUNISHMENT FOR THIS IS?

Gemini Man: Uh...no?

Fake Man: (handcuffs Gemini, Bubble, and Needle Man) FOLLOW ME!

(they are dragged to a dome filled with cheering Mets)

(the top of the dome opens up)

Fake Man: RELEASE THE BEASTS!

(A gate is opened, and Frienders charge towards the trio)

Gemini, Bubble, and Needle Man: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


End file.
